


No-one hits on Oikawa

by oikawa101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Blushing Iwaizumi, Crushing, Dad Daichi, Fluff, Hinata being stupid, Iwa-chan, Kissing, M/M, Sugamama, blushing oikawa, cute oikawa, iw-chan dont like it, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi fluff, possessive iwa chan, random guy hitting on oikawaa, smart ass tsukki, tsukki to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawa101/pseuds/oikawa101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone knows Oikawa and Iwaizumi are in love, but themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No-one hits on Oikawa

"Alright! Lunch break!" One of the coaches yelled out as Fukurodani and Aoba Johsai finish their match. (Seijoh won, 25-23.) All the teams filtered out of the gym obediently, not wanting to get in trouble from their coaches. Hinata and Kageyama had been shamed by Coach Ukai in front of everyone for working through lunch after Hinata collapsed halfway through the afternoon yesterday.  
Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked out of the gym together, followed by Kindaichi and the rest of the team.  
“We’ll be eating outside today!” Coach Ukai yelled to everyone as they headed towards the lunch hall. Everyone quickly changed direction and walked towards the doors that lead outside.  
Oikawa, who was having conversation about setting with Suga, walked with him and Daichi and sat down on a patch of grass by Kuroo, Kenma, Lev and Yaku.. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, was being dragged by his sleeve by Hinata and was shoved down on a patch of grass near Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.  
“Iwaizumi! You have to tell me how you hit strong serves!” Hinata yelled excitedly.  
“Uhm, I just hit it with all my strength, I guess.” He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. Being with Hinata definitely attracted a lot of attention, he noticed.  
“So cool! You last shot was the best. You went like ‘PAH’ and ‘GWAH’ and the ball went ‘WHAAAA.’ Can you teach me how to spike like that?” Hinata enthused, eyes sparkling at Iwaizumi. Before he could answer Kageyama suddenly asked him a question.  
“May I toss you?” Kageyama asked, staring at Iwaizumi and earning a glare from Hinata.  
“Uhh, su-“  
“Of course, I understand if you don’t want to and want to spend time with Oikawa bec-“  
“Your heart goes GWAH when you’re with him.” Hinata interrupted.  
“HINATA, BOKE! DON’T INTERUPT ME!” Kageyama yelled, gripping his head and squeezing it hard.  
“Ow, ow, ow! Kageyama!” Hinata screamed. During their fight, Iwaizumi furrowed his brows and stared at them.  
“Guys, what do you mean, my heart goes ‘gwah’ when I’m with him?” Hajime questioned, instantly getting their attention.  
“Huh?” Kageyama let go of Hinata’s head and looked at him.  
“You know, your heart just goes ‘gwah!’” Kageyama said.  
“I don-, what?” Hajime asked in confusion. What were they talking about?  
Hinata opened his mouth to repeat what Kageyama had said but Tsukishima had spoken before he could.  
“Gomen, Iwaizumi. These idiots can never explain anything properly.” Kageyama and Hinata began to protest but Tsukishima ignored them as though they weren’t there.  
“What they’re trying to say is that they understand if you only want to spike Oikawa’s tosses because you like him.”  
“I don’t like him actually,” Iwaizumi scowled, “I just have to put up with Trashykawa because he’s my best friend.”  
“No, not like that. Like as in ‘I-want-to-take-you- on-a-date-and-kiss-you, like.” Tsukishima said.  
“What?! Shittykawa! No way! Over my dead body.” Iwaizumi said, turning to glare at Oikawa, who to his surprise, was staring at him with a blush covering his cheeks.  
“Looks like Daichi and Suga are having the same conversation.” Tsukishima noted. Iwaizumi felt his cheeks redden and swung back around, glaring at Hinata, Kageyama and Tsukishima.  
“I don’t like him, at all, in any way.” He said, getting up as the coaches began calling the teams to get ready for afternoon practice.  
Ten minutes later, Iwaizumi was with Hinata, Kageyama, Oikawa, Daichi, Suga and Nishinoya. He had shown Hinata how to hit powerfully and he was now spiking some of Kageyama’s tosses. Suga was setting for Hinata and Daichi and Oikawa were meant to be receiving serves.  
“Woaah” Oikawa is getting hit on!” Hinata giggled loudly, pointing at Oikawa who was stepping back slightly and shaking his head at a guy who was asking for his number.  
“C’mon, pretty boy, it’ll just take a few seconds.”  
“No.” Oikawa shook his head and went to turn away but the guy grabbed his arm and tugged him back to him. Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes and walked over to Oikawa, casually wrapping his arm around his waist.  
The guy scanned down their bodies, eyes focussing on Iwaizumi’s arm that was wrapped possessively around Oikawa’s waist.  
“What’s your friend’s name?” The guy asked, staring at Hajime, with narrowed eyes. Most of the gym was watching by now. Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow at the guy before spinning Oikawa around and slamming his lips onto his. He pulled away and smirked at the guy who glared and turned away, muttering curses under his breath. Oikawa was still standing there, shocked, as Iwaizumi dropped his arm from around his waist. Oikawa realised he missed having it there just as Iwaizumi realised he missed holding him. Practice resumed as normal. No-one mentioned the kiss. But as they walked to the bathroom together, Oikawa turned and kissed Iwaizumi. He pulled away a slight blush on his cheeks.  
“Sorry, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said, blushing slightly.  
“Don’t apologise, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said, pulling him closer and kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I've noticed there's not enough Iwaoi fluff! So I decided to write some! You guys should follow me on tumblr:  
> haikyuu-af-dont-touch-me  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
